marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Trans-Sabal
| Aliases = Transsabal; Formerly al-Mamlaka al-Sabal as-Trans (Kingdom of Trans-Sabal), Sabalia (10th to 14th centuries) | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Asia | Country = Trans-Sabal | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Middle East | Capital = Jaffran | Demonym = Saballians | Language = Arabic, Persian | Religion = Islam | Government = Republic | Government2 = (described as a dictatorship); formerly absolute monarchy Category:DictatorshipsCategory:Absolute Monarchies | Ruler = King Jalfaha Dahn | RulerLabel = King | Currency = Sabalian rial | Custom = | Dimensions = | Population = 1,563,000 | Status = | Preceded = British Empire (regained independence) | Succeeded = | Creators = Peter David; Dale Keown | First = Incredible Hulk #390 | Quotation = Trans-Sabal is a dictatorship. Do you know what they do to the people there? To the women? | Speaker = Mike O'Mara | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = 10th to 14th centuries: Farnoq era From the 10th through 14th centuries, Sabalia has been ruled by the Farnoq, who were a series of religious leaders claiming to be God's chosen. In this era, Sabalia was a country of poets and prophets who made a difference in the world. It resisted all its invaders and held disproportionate power in the Middle East. Modern Sabalians consequently tend to idealize that period. al-Rashid family's rule After the Farnoq era, the al-Rashid family ascended to power. British rule During the 18th century, the region fell under British rule. Independence was granted by the British in 1930, but they invaded it back during World War II to ensure that the country's oil supplies remained in Allied hand. al-Rashids' restoration The occupation ended in 1947 with the restoration of the absolute monarchy of the al-Rashids. Republic In 1967, a military coup backed by the USSR ousted the al-Rashids, and Trans-Sabal became a republic over the few next decades. Its stability was constantly threatened by rival foreign powers backing different factions of the government, and unrest grew from the lack of impact of the oil wealth upon the common people. Farnoq Sawalha Dahn's rule Over a decade ago, Sawalha Dahn harnessed the disquiet and led a popular revolution, declaring himself Farnoq. Many Sabalians accepted his divine authority, but Dahn grew as an egotistical tyrant using secret police and military to crush any opposition or rebellion, like Shurk's father, a newspaper editor who disappeared along with his newspaper after he wrote editorials against Dahn, and Shurk's mother who was held for questioning (and beating, among possibly worse torments) for a week after trying to get answers. Despite UN bans (thought agreement Trans-Sabal signed) and weapons inspections, Dahn had nuclear and long range missile programs running, causing the UN to issue embargoes upon the country. As the Pantheon lend assistance to the rebels, Dahn negotiated with the CIA (who simply decided to ignore human rights issues over energy and money interests) to provide oil to the U.S. in return for military technology (including S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued new and improved Mandroid Armors) (breaking numerous UN embargoes in the process) and support, as well as people to train the soldiers to operate it (Dahn tried to obtain S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, in vain), and allegedly obtaining American aid to institute democratic reforms in Trans-Sabal. The U.S. also helped Farnoq to prevent Trans-Sabal's neighbors (seemingly interest in its oil) from threatening them. The situation escalated when the Pantheon invaded the country, after investigating burn victims, to help said victims among burn wards. In assistance to the rebels of Araq Mezdbadah's People's Armed Forces Front (the PAFF, or even leading them, helped by the Hulk, they faced regular forces equipped with the Mandroid Armors. In return, the CIA called in X-Factor, who intervened on the motives the Pantheon was breaking treaties. Dahn captured X-Factor's leader Havok in order to harness his mutant powers to give his country nuclear missile capabilities, drugged and enslaved X-Factor's liaison Val Cooper and killed CIA liaison Zack Galvin. As Dahn was about to fire missiles with civilians tied to it (an attempt to force the invaders out), the Hulk and X-Factor allied, freed Havok and captured Dahn, who was slain by Hulk's ally Rick Jones using a Mandroid Armor, making people think it was a Trans-Sabalian who took the shot. King Jalfaha Dahn's rule / Trans-Sabal civil war Three-parties civil war Sawalha Dahn's first cousin Jalfaha declared himself Farnoq, claiming the title was hereditary and that he was the '"rightful heir to the throne" (which never existed), naming himself monarch for life and King of Trans-Sabal. Civil war erupted as the General Alim Halladah, backed by the US (involvement from the CIA and the military were known) to whom he promised amicable relations and cheap oil, and by Trans-Sabal military disputed those claims, instituted martial law The U.S. also helped Halladah as they did for Farbiq to prevent Trans-Sabal's neighbors (seemingly interest in its oil) from threatening them. Halladah opposed both Jalfaha and foreign-based rebels, such as Araq Mezdbadah's People's Armed Forces Front backed by other countries, and in fact working for an Eastern neighboring and fanatical country with its own designs on Trans-Sabal (who was promised territorial rights which bad been in dispute for decades, possibly territories in which oil was present) for control of the country. During the rebellion, crime became systematic, including looting, murders (not related to the conflict on itself), rape and theft. Trans-Sabal also became an haven for Muslim extremist groups terrorist training camps after Dahn's fall. Force of Nature, on behalf of Project: Earth, illegally entered the country to stop oil fires, allegedly started by the Trans-Sabalian Army to cause a need for American support to continue. Asked by Project: Earth to pull out Force of Nature, New Warriors assisted the rebels of the People's Armed Forces Front (PAFF), led by Araq Mezdbadah, against Halladah's army (and the rendered-almost-insane Force of Nature). As Aqueduc was targeting Halladah and himself was about to shot at Mezdbadah, she didn't acted, letting Mezdbadah slew Halladah. The army unit routed, Mezdbabah intended to march on the capital to bring peace and democracy. Both New Warriors and Force of Nature deployed along with the rebels to march on the city and negotiate for peace with Jalfaha. Cease-fire All refinery fires were put out, a temporary cease fire was established, and forces seemingly withdrew after Jalfaha revealed the truth about Mezdbabah's allegiances. Those assists from foreign superpowered teams helped the rebels into gaining the upper hand, but the country remained unstable. Conflict continuation In 1994, Pantheon agent the Arabian Knight tipped Banner about a massive secret buildup for Muslim soldiers to be sent to hot spots in Europe. Achilles and Ajax were consequently sent there where they were attacked by Trans-Sabalian air-fighter and Mandroids. Making contact with the Arabian Knight, they soon confronted over the subject of the Muslim soldiers, as the Knight wished the Pantheon to help them reinforce the Muslims against the Serbian "ethnic cleansing" in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Before they could came to an agreement, "Allied bombers" performed a surgical strike on the camp, routing the "terrorists". In 2014, after months of war, Jalfaha Dahn purchased all Spider-Slayers from Alchemax (Tiberius Stone stating that when Dahn would demonstrate those weapons, people would stop fighting him and consequently there would be not be more deaths). The Spider-Slayers were sent along the the Scorpion to oversee their use. As Stone and his assistant Mike O'Hara met with Jalfaha in Jaffan, they were targeted by rebels led by Mussaret. Miguel would come face to face against the Scorpion, who led an army of the Spider-Slayers to retrieve Stone, who had been captured by the resistance members who tried to make him cancel the deal or even turn his robots against Dahn. Using Lyla, Miguel was able to trick the Spider-Slayers into attacking Gargan. After witnessing the atrocities caused by Jalfana and his army, and himself being saved from death by the sacrifice of Mussaret, Stone canceled the deal, forcing the dictator to step down, as failure to comply would cause the Slayers to hunt him down. Facts Geography Trans-Sabal borders the Red Sea by the south of its East shore, facing Eritrea on the other shore. It is bordered at south by Mazikhandar, on a little section at East by Yemen, and the rest of his border by Saudi Arabia. Languages The major languages in Trans-Sabal are Arabic and Persian. Economy The monetary unit used in Trans-Sabal is the Saballian rial. The major resource of the country is petroleum: despite Trans-Sabal's small size, the country sits upon of the largest oil deposits in Middle East. Defenses Trans-Sabal possessed a 50,000-man-strong military composed of the Trans-Sabalian Army, Navy and Air Force. They were at some point supplemented by U.S. allies who provided them with advanced S.H.I.E.L.D. technology (including new and improved Mandroid Armors), as well as planes for their Air Force. During Farnoq Dahn's reign, and despite UN bans and weapons inspections, nuclear and long range missile programs were in process. Dahn also had a secret police crushing any opposition to him and his rule. Active Mandroid Armors were seen on the battlefield during the civil war of Jalfaha Dahn. International relations Trans-Sabal is a member of the United Nations (who has issued embargo upon the country's attempts to develop nuclear weapon capabilities. Trans-Sabal's immediate neighbors have repeatedly suggested to send in "peacekeeping forces" to "ensure the stability of the region", with a true intend of accessing the valuable oil deposits. Similarly, the U.S.A., through the CIA, has supported the regime of Sawalha Dahn (turning a blind eye on human rights violations). After his fall, they moved their support to pro-US General Halladah. Other countries similarly backed the People's Armed Forces Front (PAFF), notably Trans-Sabal fanatical neighbors to the East, who were promised territorial rights which bad been in dispute for decades, possibly territories in which oil was present. Criminality During Farnoq Dahn's reign, and thanks to a ruthless secret police, petty crime was virtually nonexistent, while as many as 70,000 people (mostly political prisoners) may have died. Violence against women (who were considered subservient to men) remained prevalent. During the rebellion, crime became systematic, including looting, murders (not related to the conflict on itself), rape and theft. Muslim extremist groups terrorist training camps sprang up after Dahn's fall. | PointsOfInterest = * Jaffan - capital city ** Farnoq Dahn's Fortress * Sendara Pass, just outside of Jaffan | Residents = * King Jalfaha Dahn * Mussaret * Farnoq Sawalha Dahn * Araq Mezdbadah * General Hamza Alim Halladah * Shurk * Sandah * Jolel * Gammal * Gamal * Stahn | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Trans-Sabal Category:United Nations Member States Category:British Empire